thekingoffightersallstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Green
5☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#16B704" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Andy Bogard (KOF98) |Attack power +25% for green allies, Bleeding damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Amakusa Shiro Tokisada (Samurai Shodown 4) |Revenge Event Attack power +20% for all allies, critical rate +9% and critical damage +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ash Crimson (KOF03) |Attack power +45% for green allies, power gauge acquisition +20% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Athena Asamiya (KOF98) |Allies HP +2% recovery during battle every 3 seconds (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Pretty Billy Kane (KOFAS) |Burn damage +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chizuru Kagura (KOF97) |Normal attack +30% if there are 2 or more green fighters in the team (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Daimon Goro (KOF96) |Attack power +20% for green allies, HP +20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Eiji Kisaragi (KOF95) |HP +30% for green allies and Bleeding damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Silent Night Elisabeth (KOFAS) |Increases Balance type Fighters'ATK by 30%, Increases Critical Rate by 9% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Goenitz (KOF96) |Clan Attack power +30%, critical rate +13% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Iori Yagami (KOF96) |HP +50% for green allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sakura Festival Joe (KOFAS) |Fighters Attack power +15% each combo of 20 (max 3 times) (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Isao Kondou (Gintama) |HP +30% for Gintama allies and critical rate +15% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Jin Kazama (Classic) (Tekken 7) |Increases Green element Fighter's ATK by 30% and DEF by 20% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Akogareno Swimwear K' Dash (KOFAS) |Attack power +40% for green allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kasumi Todoh (KOF96) |HP and defense +20% for green allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kensou Sie (KOF99) |Attack power +20% for green allies, damage from yellow ennemies -20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kula Diamond (KOF00) |If combo > 10, Attack power +20%, critical rate +7%, penetration +12% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Lucky Glauber (KOF98) |Attack power +20% for green allies, standby time -1.5s (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |New Year Mai Shiranui (KOFAS) |Attack power +25% for green allies, critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Valentine's May Lee (KOFAS) |Increases Defense type Fighters'ATK by 35%, Decreases DMG received from enemies by 12% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mature (KOF96) |Attack power +25% for green attribute, gain of power gauge +20%, HP +20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Nakoruru (KOFXIV) |Attack power +25% for green allies, power gauge acquisition +15%, HP +10% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |False Advent Orochi (KOFAS) |Star Attack power +35%, defense +20% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Orochi Shermie (KOF97) |Attack power for green allies +45%, critical rate +6%. HP -10% and HP recovery -50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Paul Phoenix (Tekken 7) |Increases Attack type Fighters'ATK by 60%, decreases HP by 10% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Robert Garcia (KOF97) |HP +50% for green allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Shingo Yabuki (KOF98) |Critical rate +11% for green allies, Critical damage +65% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sylvie Paula Paula (KOFXIV) |Attack power +30% for green allies, critical rate +9% | |- !style="width:50px"| |"The Queen of Hearts" Vanessa (KOFAS) |Attack power +45% for green allies, HP +10% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Vice (KOF02) |Attack power +20% for green allies, HP +10%, critical rate +2% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ryuji Yamazaki (KOF97) |Attack power +25% for attack type, defense +25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Yashiro Nanakase (KOFAS) |Defense +25% for green allies and active skill damage +35% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Fake Conspiracy Company Yashiro (KOFAS) |Star Fighter Attack power +20%, critical rate +9%, critical damage +50% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yuri Sakazaki (KOF95) |Attack power +50% for green allies (6☆) | |-| 4☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#16B704" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Andy Bogard (KOF95) |Penetration +25% for green allies, critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Benimaru Nikaido (KOF97) |Projectile skill damage +50% for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kim Kaphwan (KOF97) |Striking skill damage +65% for all allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mai Shiranui (KOF94) |Attack power +25% for green allies, critical damage +65% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Robert Garcia (KOF95) |Attack power +25% for green allies, normal attack damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ryo Sakazaki (KOF97) |Damage to attack type +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Terry Bogard (KOF95) |HP and Penetration +15% for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yuri Sakazaki (KOF97) |Active skill damage +50% for all allies (6☆) | |-| 3☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#16B704" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Benimaru Nikaido (KOF96) |HP +35% for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chang Kohean (KOF95) |Critical rate +21% when attacking yellow ennemies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Daimon Goro (KOF95) |Poison damage -30% for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Joe Higashi (KOF95) |Attack power +20% for attack type, critical rate +9% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Takuma Sakazaki (KOF95) |Power gauge acquisition +2.5% when attacking yellow ennemies (5☆) |